


Get Off Me!

by Rinkafic



Series: Fernal 'verse [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're having a heat wave!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off Me!

“And we’re in for a scorcher today! Highs of 101, that’s right folks, we’re gonna go double digits. So, stick close to the air conditioning and stay out of the sun if you can. That’s the weather, now here’s Becky Blithe with the traffic report.”

Jack reached over and slammed a hand down on the clock radio and growled low in his throat. He glared over at the air conditioner, which was puttering and sputtering and coughing and wheezing like it was dying, which it probably was, it was certainly not cooling off the room. It wasn’t even eight o’clock yet and he was sweating.

He glanced to his left and saw at least part of the cause. No wonder he was hot. He shoved at Daniel’s shoulder, effectively pushing at him to get him off, to no effect. “Danny! Get the hell off me!”

“Mmfff,” Daniel snorted but didn’t move.

“Come on, man, you weigh a ton when you’re like this. And you’re making me hot!”

Daniel opened his eyes and blinked up at Jack. Lazy, like the cat-kin that he was, Daniel stretched and slowly disentangled himself from the octopus-like hold he’d had on Jack during the night. “What?” Daniel asked, catching Jack’s annoyed glare.

“When and why did you shift?”

“I dunno, in my sleep I guess. I’m comfortable like this.” He stretched out his fur-covered legs and arms and then swished his tail, deliberately twitching Jack on the nose with the tip. “And you think I’m sexy like this.” He stroked a furry knuckle across Jack’s cheek and slid one furry foot up Jack’s shin.

Wriggling away, Jack slid off the bed and went over to bang on the air conditioner in frustration. It gave a feeble gasp and sputtered into silence. “Great. Just great. I killed it.”

Leaping from the bed, Daniel pounced on Jack, wrapping his arms around him and pressing up against his back, gyrating his hips a bit as he gnawed on the back of Jack’s neck.

“Arrggh, get off me, you... you... walking blanket.”

“But Jack, I’m horny,” Daniel pouted, which was very effective with his eyes as big as saucers and the way he could look up at Jack with an utterly dejected air.

“I’m hot. I am unbearably hot. If you want sex, you switch back. No nookie when you’re in your fur suit.” Jack backed away as Daniel stalked him. His partner was much more cat-like when he was in true form, and took on more of the attributes of his kin. Jack froze in place, being prey was not a good thing when Daniel was like this and Daniel was wiggling his butt in a manner that suggested he might pounce on Jack again.

Daniel stopped and scratched at one pointed ear. “How about we take a nice cool shower and then go to the appliance store at the nice air-conditioned mall and get ourselves a new air conditioner? I’ll drive.” Daniel coaxed. Then he sighed and changed back to human form. “Great, now I’m practically blind again,” he complained.

Jack smiled and padded over towards him, wrapping his arms around Daniel and pulling him close. “I like your plan.”

“Of course you do, it’s a damned good plan. Shower first?”

Kissing Daniel’s forehead, Jack took him by the hand and pulled him along. “Shower good. Sweat bad. Sex good. Fur bad.”

“I could get a complex.”

“I love you, all of you, Danny. Just not all pressed against me when you’re fuzzy and it’s ninety something degrees.”

“Point taken. We’re stopping for ice cream at Churners, just so you know.”

Jack pulled him under the cool jets. “Sounds good. Now come here.”

 

The End


End file.
